The quartets mission
by courtcourt1465978
Summary: Do Harry and Ginny get back together? can good conquer evil. Where will Ginny's exboyfriend Dean Thomas come in. Plus what will the dursley's do when and unexpected guest turns up. Post HBP  HarryGinny  RonHermione
1. kingcross station

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting in a compartment on the train lost in their own thoughts. Ron and Hermione both thinking about what is to come. Harry on the other hand kept thinking about Ginny. His Ginny. His Ginny just a couple of hours ago. But now nothing.

'come on Harry you are protecting her. If Voldemort found out she would be his top target.'  
Harry sighed. He wished that he had Ginny in his arms right now just like Ron had Hermione in his arms. He missed her. When he broke up with her. She also took his heart.

On platform 9 3/4

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station. Harry got out quickly, collecting Hedwig and his trunk. He walked through the barrier to get to Kingscross station and sat in a bench looking for his relatives. He closed his eyes when he felt someone sit next to him. He opened his eyes surprised to see Ginny their with tears visible behind her eyes. Harry wanted nothing more than hold Ginny in his arms and comfort her, but he just couldn't.

He just said "Ginny, I am so sorry, I miss you so much already but I just can't make you a prime target for Voldemort."

Ginny didn't respond. She just leaned in and kissed him. Harry knew he shouldn't but he couldn't pull away. He just put his hands around her waist and continued to kiss her back.

Then all of a sudden they both heard "Boy, Now get your ungrateful self over hear"

Harry turned back to Ginny who looked like she was about to burst out with tears. Harry leaned over to her and embraced her into a long loving hug. "Stay safe Gin. I will miss you" he whispered in her ear and then silently gave her a quick peck on her lips and got up and walked over to the Dursley's.

Dudley was giving Harry jealous glances and Vernon and Petunia looked furious because Dudley never had a girlfriend, much less one as beautiful as Ginny.

Without any words said they made their way to the car. "So who was that red head girl?" asked Dudley

Harry was us sure right now about what he and Ginny were now because he still wanted to protect her. But he definitely knows the future so he simply said "My girlfriend Ginny"

The rest of the car ride home just kept looking at the picture he had just gotten from Ginny that she signed herself with a message that just simply read " Forever and Always you will be my chosen one. Always Yours, Gin"

That is until Dudley came and looked at the picture. Harry tried to hide the picture before Dudley saw the picture but it was to late.

Dudley was so Jealous. He was still in shock as he saw the picture. Normally he would stay far away from those freaky photos but Dudley was in deep shock.

It was a picture of Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room when they had just won the quittage house cup when Ginny ran up to Harry and jumped into his arms and Harry leaned down to kiss her.

But what surprised Dudley the most is her arms were firmly locked around his neck kissing him back.

The last thought that ran through Harry's mind was

'I think I love Her '

----------------------------------------------------------

One week later

Harry was sitting in his room since he had nothing better to do just staring at the picture of Ginny.

He missed her and he won't deny it.

"Dobby" Harry shouted not caring who hard.

Dobby the house elf appeared out of thin air

"Harry Potter sir wishes to speak to Dobby?" Dobby asked with hopeful eyes.

"Hello Dobby. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Oh yes sir, Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter sir, who helped Dobby escape the slavery of the Malfoy family. Anything at all!" Dobby was overjoyed, he was jumping up and down on Harry's bed.

"Alright Dobby, Here is what I need you to do. Can you go to the Weasley's and check on my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley,  
You remember her right?"

"Oh yes, Dobby remembers Miss Wheezy. Dobby actually has grown quite fond of her."

"Well Dobby can you just run by and tell her I miss her so much already and that I can't wait to see her. Also if you don't mind please tell her that she is free to come by any time and save me from this house for one night or something and we can go out to eat in a muggle restraint or something."

"Yes Harry potter sir. Dobby would be very pleased to fulfill your quest. Anything else Dobby could do for you sir?" Dobby asked with a huge smile.

" Just tell her if she wants to stop by here tell her she could just come with whatever order members are on duty at the time she wants to come." Harry said finishing up Dobby's quest.

"Don't worry Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be back as soon as possible." Dobby said beaming with excitement to get started.

"Thank you Dobby."

And with that said Dobby Dissaparated.

Harry just sat there waiting for Dobby to get back.

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the Burrow

Ginny was outside in the garden just sitting and relaxing  
trying not to think about Harry when all of a sudden Dobby appeared out of thin air making her spill her drink.

"Sorry Miss Wheezy, Dobby comes with a message from Harry Potter sir."

Ginny immediately snapped her head up and had her full attention on Dobby with her spilled drink forgotten.

Dobby explained to Ginny everything that Harry had told Dobby to tell her.

Ginny was smiling, she wanted nothing more than to see Harry.

She ran inside and asked her mom if she could go and visit Harry and she told her mom everything Dobby had told her.

"Mum, can I please go tonight. I mean Harry and I will probably go out to dinner at some muggle cafe, so you don't need to worry about me eating."

Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled at the minute trying to decide what she thought best. But with those pleading eyes she saw on Ginny's face she had to say yes.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day

"Thank You, so much for letting me go mum!" Ginny yelled with excitement

"Your welcome dear, Tonks should be here any minute on account of it was her shift tonight." Mrs. Weasley said

Ginny looked at the clock that read 5:45pm. Tonks shift starts at six o'clock but she always arrived early.

Than Ginny heard a Crack that indicated the sound of apparation Then she saw Tonks.

Tonks was wearing her usual tight fitting weird sisters  
t-shirt with ripped jeans. Her hair was light blue and she had a nose piercing and a couple of ear piercing today.

"Wotcher Ginny, ready to see your boyfriend." Tonks asked cheerfully.

Ginny just answered with a huge Grin on her face " Tonks, I was born ready."

And out they headed!


	2. Meeting Dudley

Ginny and Tonks apparated to the park close to Privet Drive.

"Tonks where are we?" Ginny asked since she has never been over to the dursley's

"Oh right, sorry Ginny, forgot to tell you. We can't apparate directly to the house incase muggles are there." Tonks informed her

"Oh, okay. so umm who else is on guard duty tonght" Ginny questioned

" Oh tonight umm I think it is Fred and George with me."Tonks said

" What!!!, tonight of all nights." Ginny complained

"Hey I didn't choose what nights they come, they are in the order after all and -" but tonks couldn't finish, she was cut off by a fat blonde boy

"Hey, so umm what is your name?" the boy directed to Ginny

"None of your buisness" Ginny said angrily knowing the this boy was the infamous Dudley Dursley she had heard so much about.

"Not very friendly I see." said Dudley reminding Ginny so much of malfoy

"So how about you two ladies come over my house and i'll show you how to party" Dudley continued to Ginny when they both notice that tonks is gone.

"well i guess its just going to be me and you, come follow me to my house and i will show you how to have a good time." Dudley said flirtatiously

"Are you craz-" But then Ginny thought for a second, well Dudley could bring her to number 4 privet drive and get her inside the house easily so she could see Harry. Of course.

" I mean how could i ever pass up the oppritunity" Ginny said and followed Dudley, I mean what is the worst thing that could happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: Plz review and give me some ideas. I kind of know how the story is going to go but i am open to free suggestions. so give me some ideas and what you'd like to see happen next!!_


	3. Ginny's visit

Dudley and Ginny walked past tons of houses until they cam across a very different looking house. This house was all neat and tidy and the grass was perfectly mown.

"nice place you got here" Ginny said trying to be polite

"Thanks, now since my parents are gone lets go in and I will show you around" Dudley said while wiggling his eybrows

'Wow he is such a creep' Ginny thought

They walked inside and went up the stairs.

"Where are we going Dudley" Ginny asked nervously

"Oh i just thought i should show you around my room" Dudley said suductivly

"No thats fine reall-..."Ginny couldn't finish because at that exact moment A boy with raven color hair stepped out of his room.

"potter, go back in your room, i am trying to entertain a guest"Dudley said

Harry turned around and his eyes widened in shock and surprise to see his girlfriend right there in front of him

"Potter what are you staring at" Dudley asked madly

But they got know answer because Ginny couldn't take it anymore and ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him

"What'cha talking about Dudley, I think you have saw MY girlfriend Ginny before right. Remember when you picked me up at kings cross"Harry said while trying not to laugh at the situation

Ginny turned to Dudley while having her arms still wrapped around Harry.

Dudley had a dumbfounded look on his face

"See ya later Dudley" Ginny said cheerfully while her and Harry went back in to his room

As soon as Harry closed the door he turned around

"Ginny!!" Harry said while picking her up and spinning her around then kissing her like crazy

"My god i missed you so much" Harry said sincerley

"Me too" Ginny said and then kissinging him again which soon turned into a huge snogging session

They were then interupted with a knock at the door

Harry walked over to the door and opened it and there stood who he had known to be dead. A person who was a father to him.

"But how"He heard Ginny say

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN- okay plz review and can you guess who this person is?? and yes i have read all the books. If you can guess right i will mention you in the next chapter!!_

_Plz review, Plz review, Plz review, Plz review_


	4. AN plz read

A/n

_Sorry guys, i promise i will update but i need at least 3 reviews to make sure people are reading my story, if you dont like it just review saying i should stop writing it._

_american chick- Courtney_


	5. He's back

_OKay like i promised if i get reviews i will update!! unfortunatly i am grounded so my mom or dad aren't home yet and i can use the computer_

_previously_

_"Ginny!!" Harry said while picking her up and spinning her around then kissing her like crazy_

_"My god i missed you so much" Harry said sincerley_

_"Me too" Ginny said and then kissinging him again which soon turned into a huge snogging session_

_They were then interupted with a knock at the door_

_Harry walked over to the door and opened it and there stood who he had known to be dead. A person who was a father to him._

_"But how"He heard Ginny say_

There right infront of Harry and Ginny stood Sirius Black...Well it looked like Sirius anyway. It was him in his dog form

"Sirius" Harry muttered, still staring in shock.

The dog barked while his tounge was hanging out of his mouth

"How" Ginny said while coming up next to him

Harry just knelt down and looked the dog in the eyes

Ginny pulled Harry up and backed away

Just as Sirius was about to transform into a human Dudley walked in.

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, YOUR A FREAK LIKE HIM" Dudley yelled since he was still jealous of his cousin

"Well if you are refering to being a witch as being a freak than i will have to say i am, but of course in my world you would be considered the freak" Ginny said calm and plainly"

"Dudley go away" Harry said trying to be calm

"Dont tell me what to do it is my house, you would be living in the streets if it wasn't for my family" dudley said trying to make a point

"Actually Dudley, Harry is like the most famous wizard in our world, He is quite wealthy in fact i wouldn't be surprised if he was one of the richest wizards"Ginny said easily

"Thats impossibl..."Dudley was trying to say

"Actually its not...Plus Harry's Convict godfather is filthy rich to and Sirius wanted Harry to stay with him ever since his parents died." Ginny said with no hesitation

"ha ha, Potter's Godfather is dead, he can't do shit"Dudley said

At that Harry's face cracked a tiny grin

someone tapped Dudley on the shoulder, Dudley turned around and was face to face with this stranger

"Actually Dudley, i am very much alive" said sirius in his human form said to a terrified Dudley's face

_Okay plz review, just 2 reviews and i will update _

_Thanks for the review _llohur

PLz Review plz review, _AND IF YOU REVIEW TELL ME WHAT STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT _either zanessa, troyella, jiley, or miley and nick jonas


	6. AN plz read i need help

_**Thanx for everyone that reviewed, i appriciate it, and **_**buffalo1fromSalem **_**guessed right that is what i was planning to do next**_

**But anyway, I am sorry guys but i have no idea what to do next, i have severe writers block, i am going to involve dudley's parents like buffalo1fromSalem said but i dont know how to lead up to that,**

**if you guys have any ideas plz tell me, i always write what people want, tell me what to do next becasue the chances are i will go with that idea, thanx and i promise i will try to update soon**

**-Courtney**


	7. reuniting

_Okay guys i am going to attempt to update, i am having total writers block though by the way thanx for the reviews __**:p**_

_-_

"A.. Alive"Dudley stuttered

"Why yes dudley" sirius said knowing he was scaring Dudley

All of a sudden they hard a car door slam in the drive way, the dursley's were back

"mom, dad!!!!!" Dudley yelled while running down the entire flight of stairs

_DownStairs_

"Mom Dad, Harry's maniac, convict godfather is alive and is with Harry right now."

" OH dudley that is crazy talk" Petunia tried to convince him

" no its not mom, even check for yourselff" Dudley said

"Nonsense dudley, know one would want that Brat" Vernon said

"Hopefully he would just kill Potter for being a nusence" Vernon continued

_Meanwhile upstairs_

"Siruis" Harry yelled and ran and gave his godfather a hug

Ginny backed away knowing they needed a moment but she had tears in her eyes

" So kiddo how've you been doing" Sirius asked

"Way better now" Harry answered

"Well that is good, So when did you two happen" directing his attention between Harry and Ginny

"Right after Gryffindor one the Quittage house cup" Ginny said with a smile on her face and walked up and hugged Sirius

"Oh congrats" Sirius said, he sounded super happy

"Sirius why do you sound so happy

"Oh me and Lupin made a bet and i won" Sirius said smiling

"what was the bet" Harry said while sitting on the bed while puttiing his arm around Ginny

"Well i bet you would pluck up your gryffindor courage and get together with her before the end of your sixth year, and Reamus bet you would get together in seventh year" Sirius said

" OH" harry and Ginny said at the same time laughing

"What do you get if you won the bet" Harry asked

" The satisfaction of running around where Reamus is and dancing around singing 'I won, you lost, I won, you lost, Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha," Sirius sad laughing

"Anyway Harry, i decided I am going to stick around here until You both go back to the Burrow" Sirius said actually being serious

"what no way, the Dursley's are going to kill me" Harry said arguing

"calm down Harry, i am going to be a sweet innocent doggie, they will never figure it out, their a pair of dumb muggles" sirius said

"fine fine fine, but Ginny is going to stay here to right" Harry looked to his right and saw ginny nod then went back to serious

"So whatever me and her do never leaves this house and never gets back to her 6 older brothers who would surley kill me" Harry said

"mums the word" Sirius said

Everyone just sat down smiling

_**Thanx people for the reviews. what should i do next, send me a message or review and give me some ideas**_

_**PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW**_

_**Srry i didn't update for a long time**_


	8. plz help

_**  
**_

_**srry i haven't updated guys but i am having total writers block plzzz give me some ideas guys, tell me what you guys want to happen and just give me some ideas plzzz**_

_**I am so sorry i haven't updated i had no ideas for the next chapter so i am sooooo srry i have been working on my other fanfic**_

_**anyway plz help me out!!!**_

_**- Courtney**_


End file.
